Don't Give Up
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT. What he didn’t tell her was whether he should give up on his feelings for her. He knew how she felt for his rival, Kurosaki Ichigo, and it was torture for him knowing that he might not have a chance with the girl sitting beside him. [Complete]


23 November 2007

Starry: My first Ishida x Orihime fic! I believe I will be writing more for them! My first true Bleach pairing and thanks to IshiHime I found my love for IchiHime... buuuuuuuuuut this isn't the time to be talking about them. So go and enjoy this! Please? Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Uryuu or Orihime!

* * *

Don't Give Up

"Ishida-kun?"

That's how Inoue Orihime found Ishida Uryuu, lying on a grassy hill gazing up at the clouds in the blue sky. Thinking he'd been alone, Uryuu had nearly gotten an attack when the girl's voice had floated through the air. Why hadn't he sensed her reiatsu?

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry if I did." The girl plopped right beside on him and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful sky, ne?"

The sky was nothing compared to the beauty that the girl beside him held, but Uryuu nodded in agreement with what she'd said.

The brunette slowly turned her attention to him, a sweet and curious look on her features. "What were you doing?" She's leaning back, resting on her arms that are keeping her up. Her legs are close together and stretched out in front of her. The school skirt doesn't seem to expose anything that it's supposed to cover, Uryuu is glad.

What was he doing? Uryuu lifted his right hand up and pushed his glasses up as he opened his mouth to answer her question. "I'm just wondering whether I should give up on something." That was the truth. What he didn't tell her was whether he should give up on his feelings for her. He knew how she felt for his rival, Kurosaki Ichigo, and it was torture for him knowing that he might not have a chance with the girl sitting beside him.

"I know what you mean, Ishida-kun." Sadness has replaced the previous expression and Uryuu wonders what she's talking about. He's left puzzled when her mood changes and a smile is expressed once more. "I don't think you should give up."

The raven haired boy can see that her words and smile show nothing but sincerity, but that phrase just makes him think she's just saying it because she has no idea.

"Nothing or no one should make you give up and quit the pursuit. If you really want it, then go for it."

His eyes widen slightly and he feels the moment freeze. It's only him and her sitting on the green grass. Her voice keeps ringing in his head. _"Go for it."_ How can he go for it? She clearly has shown how much she'll do for Kurosaki. Going to Hueco Mundo was to protect him, right? Even though she didn't know his situation, it angered Uryuu to hear her say that. Not give up? What, she wanted him to continue suffering for her?

"Promise me you won't give up." Her voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

"Promise you?" His angry thoughts are now out the window and he feels guilty for getting angry at her in the first place. "Inoue-san…" He averts his gaze to the heavens up above, not wanting to continue to stare into her beautiful brown eyes. "I don't know…"

"Tell you what, if you don't give up then I won't give up."

What? The Quincy gives her a puzzled look. Give up on who? Kurosaki? "I still don't know if that's a good-"

"Stop, Ishida-kun! Don't be negative. You have to be positive!" By now, he was looking at her once more. The determined look she had was making him think twice about giving up. Maybe she was right and he shouldn't give up… but what if…

"If you're always negative, nothing in life is going to go your way!" The way she was looking at him was making him want to steal a kiss from her. He tried to erase those thoughts but how could he when she was there looking like that! Her brows were furrowed, her lips were pursed and the lower lip stuck out just a bit. Her eyes held that willpower that he liked to see in her. Kurosaki was a huge idiot.

"You're right, Inoue-san." It was now his turn to sport a smile. "I shouldn't give up without trying." His heart beat has accelerated and he begins to have second thoughts on his idea: Kiss her. Uryuu thought he would never do such a thing, but now seems like an appropriate time, right?

Orihime smiles at him and Uryuu's eyes widen when he sees her leaning towards him. The distance between them is closed when she wraps her arms around him in a hug. His heart nearly stops when he feels her breath on the nape of his neck and hears her whisper.

"I'm glad… Ishida-kun."

And right when he thinks things couldn't get any better, he feels her soft lips on his cheek. His mind is blank and all he feels is the feeling of her lips on his cheek replaying over and over. The way her warm breath hit his neck and how close she'd been to him. His gaze moves over to her, and his expression is confused.

She's back in her original spot, looking up at the sky. Her expression is a peaceful one and Uryuu wonders if what she did was what caused her to look that way? If he would have been negative, he wouldn't have thought that. But now since he's thinking positive, seems like everything has turned a brighter color.

Finally he's able to think and Orihime's boldness seems to give him an idea. Even though his face is probably tired of turning red for today, his cheeks flush with warmness when he scoots his hand closer and closer to hers. He is looking up at the sky as well and the feel of her smooth skin under his makes him feel relaxed.

"I'm so happy you didn't give up, Ishida-kun."

"Me too."

* * *

Starry: Soooo for the end, I hope it wasn't confusing! In the end who do think Orihime was referring to when she said she didn't know if she should give up or not? Hmm... I'll leave that to you. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
